What's Your Name?
by Moonscape
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale and meets Angel......
1. Default Chapter

What's Your Name?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rating: PG-13 Pairing: B/A for now Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale and meets Angel...  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Oh gosh I'm so gonna be late!" Buffy Summers screeched as she ran down the hall of her new home in Sunnydale CA.  
  
"Don't worry honey it'll be just fine." Joyce, Buffy's mom, replied kindly.  
  
It was just a few months ago that Hank and Joyce Summers had filed for and were legally divorce. Buffy had taken it hard but now seemed to be handling it better.  
  
"Mom I'm leaving now" Buffy screeched as she made a sharp turn out the door.  
  
"Okay sweetie" Joyce turned to give a smile to her daughter but she was already out the door and sprinting down the street.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"Oh no, oh no" Buffy began to chant like a mantra as she entered Sunnydale High. She was so caught up with her certain tardiness that she didn't notice the handsome brown eyed stranger intently staring at her.  
  
"Who's the babe?" queried Spike Masters, a peroxide blonde with piercing blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know but I intend to find out," the brown eyed stranger, Angel Donnely, spoke while making his way toward the lovely stranger.  
  
************************************  
  
"Excuse me, miss" A strange masculine voice interrupted Buffy's frantic thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy abruptly brought her head up to meet a handsome man with chocolaty brown eyes.  
  
"You seem to be a little lost" Angel explained, "Maybe I could be of some assistance?" He gave a little half smile.  
  
"Oh y-yeah" Buffy stuttered taking out her class list, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. "Um where is Ms. Calendars class?"  
  
Angel took her class list and scanned it checking for shared classes. "Yeah it's just down the hall to the left. Uh I have the same study hall with you so I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah I'd like that. So I guess I'll see you later." Buffy gave a flirtatious smile "Thanks again." She began to walk away.  
  
"Wait" Angel yelled. "What's your name?"  
  
"Buffy, and you are..?" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Angel" he replied watching her walk away. he thought.   
  
&&&&&&&&& Okay this is my first attempt at writing so please be nice okay! Oh and I would like to know what pairings you guys would like to see. So please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Author's Note: I just wanted to make it clear that this will indeed be a b/a fic. I'm sorry if some people are upset but that is what it is.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Ugh," sighed Buffy as she entered her last period. She wasn't having the best first day, none of the teachers seemed to like her, she had a boat load of homework, and to top it all off Angel hadn't even showed up to study hall. On the other hand she had met, Willow and Xander, who she was sure to be her new friends.  
  
"Buffy" shouted Willow "Wait up."  
  
"Hey Willow and Xander. What's the what?"  
  
"Well we were just wondering if you would like to get your groove on at the Bronze." Xander said while making a futile attempt to make some sort of dance move.  
  
"Bronze?" Bufy asked confused.  
  
"It's a dance club." Willow filled in. "My boyfriend Oz is playing with his band the Dingoes tonight."  
  
"Sounds great" Buffy replied as the bell rang. "I'll see you guys then"  
  
*******************  
  
As soon as school let out Angel was searching the parking lot for the infamous Buffy Summers.  
  
"Hey Angel" Spike spoke breaking Angel out of his trance. "Your chit is right over there." Sure enough their was Buffy making her way over to Angel.  
  
"Hey" Angel breathed.  
  
"You weren't in study hall like you said you were going to be" Buffy said with a flirtatiously at him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that the coach called a meeting that I couldn't miss." Angel told her hoping she wasn't mad. No girl had ever made him feel this way before. "You not angry are you?"  
  
"No just don't let happen again" she joked. "Listen, some people I met invited me to the Bronze tonight, I was wondering if you might be there." She asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah I will" Angel answered suddenly feeling giddy with joy. "How about I save you a dance?"  
  
"I'd like that a lot. So I guess I'll see you later then." Buffy smiled and turned also feeling very happy.  
  
"Way to go champ. I knew you had it in you" Spike teased Angel as he hugged his girlfriend Faith closer to him.  
  
"Shut up Spike. Leave Angel alone, I think it's cute he's nervous about asking her out" Faith grinned.  
  
"Both of you shut up, please." Angel sighed although he kept smiling.  
  
********************  
  
From across the quad both Riley Finn was fuming.  
  
"Who the hell does that Angel Donnely think he is." he spoke harshly at his friends. "Buffy is supposed to be all over me not him. I'll just have to show her what she's missing tonight at the Bronze." Riley smiled to himself. Buffy was sure to be his.  
  
******************************  
  
Okay I hope you like.  
  
A big thanks to:  
  
Kendra3( I love your stories)  
  
Rebecka  
  
Chris  
  
Mysterri  
  
Extrinsic  
  
Buffy9485  
  
Sarah( thanks so much for my first review)  
  
Thank you guys so much it means a lot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The Bronze was 'kicking' as Xander put it. Buffy wound her way through the crowd searching for Willow and Xander. She found them sitting at a table near the back with a red headed boy and a brunette.  
  
"Hey Buffy you showed. I was beginning to think you wouldn't because you know you just move and you may not want to for your own personal reasons.." Willow began.  
  
"Okay Will say it with me. Coffee bad." Xander said.  
  
"Sorry" she said sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay. Your just very..enthusiastic." Buffy smiled.  
  
"So Buffy I would like you to meet my girlfriend Cordelia Chase. You might of heard of her referred to as the 'Ice Princess.'" Xander noticed Cordelia's glare but quickly recovered. "But of course that is totally untrue."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Buffy spoke.  
  
"I'm sure. Tell me is that real Prada or a knock off?" Cordelia asked inspecting Buffy's shoes.  
  
"Down Sparky" Xander muttered.  
  
"Oh and Buffy this Oz" Willow smiled obviously smitten.  
  
"Hey" Oz replied.  
  
"Hey" Buffy smiled.  
  
"Buffy" a delicious voice spoke behind her.  
  
********************  
  
There she was across the room. She looked beautiful standing there in a nice black dress that wasn't to flashy.  
  
Angel asked himself.   
  
"Angel, I didn't see you." She smiled brightly. "I'm really glad you" Angel inwardly danced in celebration.  
  
"So would you like to dance?" Angel choked out suddenly holding his breath.  
  
If possible Buffy smiled even brighter. "Of course." She practically yelled. "I mean that would be nice."  
  
Angel led Buffy out onto the dance floor and nervously took her into his arms. He relaxed considerably when she reassured him with a slight hug.  
  
"So where did you move from?" Angel asked.  
  
"L.A my parents were divorced and my mom moved me out here." Buffy gave a half smile.  
  
"I'm sorry." Angel mentally kicked himself. "I didn't know"  
  
"It's okay. Sunnydale seems like a pretty nice town. There is a lot of nice people." She smiled.  
  
"Really" Angel flirted back "Do I know any of them?"  
  
"I think you do." She giggled.  
  
"I'd like to see you again. Outside of school I mean. Maybe a date." He prayed.  
  
"I would like that too."  
  
"Halleluiah" he whispered  
  
"What did you say?" She asked smiling.  
  
"I said how about Friday at 7? We can go see a movie then hit the Bronze if you'd like."  
  
"Sounds good. I should go now and see Willow okay." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Okay" Angel was pouting until Buffy reached up and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. I he thought  
  
*******************  
  
"Buffy right" Riley gave a smooth smile. "Yeah and you are-" She began.  
  
"Riley Finn. I'll cut to the chase am a nice looking guy and you're an okay looking girl, so how about you and me go out Friday. I won't take no as an answer." He grinned cheekily.  
  
"Sorry Riley your gonna have to. I have a date." And with that she walked off.  
  
He thought angrily.  
  
******************  
  
"Looks like Buffy has a boyfriend" Willow spoke to the group at the table as Buffy approached. "Buffy and Angel cute together don't you think." She smiled. And no one could disagree.  
  
***********  
  
Hope you like!  
  
Big thanks to:  
  
KrazyKara  
  
Sailor Earth( I love Woman In Blue)  
  
Rebecka  
  
Chris  
  
Fiona  
  
C~  
  
Kendra3  
  
Lex  
  
Thanks guys I really, really appreciate it. Please continue to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Gods Willow isn't just the cutest thing you've ever seen! He even walks me to class every morning!"  
  
"Okay, Buffy I don't want to be the rain to your parade but this whole talking about Angel all morning thing is a little old..."  
  
"I'm sorry Will. Okay no more talking about Angel... My mouth is Angel free... But honestly doesn't he have such a great smile!"  
  
"Speaking of Thor himself, there is Angel right now and here I go."  
  
Angel made a beeline for Buffy as soon as he saw her sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Hello beautiful, I hope you haven't made any plans for this evening."  
  
"Hmm and why would I do that. I've been waiting forever to dye my hair."  
  
Angel let out a mock exasperated sigh. "Ouch that hurt."  
  
"Don't worry Angel I wouldn't miss this date for a million chocolate chip cookies." She teased laughing lightly.  
  
"Well I am glad you are as eager as I am. I gotta run, coach called a meeting." He then quickly bent his head down and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple that made Buffy almost fall to the floor.  
  
"Okay Bye" Buffy stood for a moment in the hallway and did a little happy dance then skipped to honors English.  
  
On the other side of the hall Darla with fierce jealousy began to make a plan to get Angel and Buffy away from each other. Maybe if she talked to that Riley jock they could work something out...////  
  
Okay I haven't updated in absolutely forever but this is my freshman year and it has been absolutely crazy. I really am going to try and update soon so please review so I can see if anyone is still interested.  
  
Thank you  
  
Moonscape 


End file.
